fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Victory or Death/Script
Chapter E30/H32: Victory or Death Chapter Narration Opening Scene Before Battle * Nils: Ah, Lord Eliwood! Here... * Eliwood: This is... an Earth Seal! Where did you get this? * Nils: Fargus told me to give it to you. * Eliwood: I'm grateful. This should help us out in battle! (You receive an Earth seal) (Eliwood's Story) * Nils: Mark... If you're worried about me, I'm fine. You know all about my flute song, right, Mark? I'll do my best to do Ninian's part, too! (Hector's Story) * Karla: You are Mark... This army's general, right? What? A tactician? Well, either way, don't be shy. If you need work done, use me. I do not enjoy battle, but I have my skills. Limstella Dialogue (Battle Quote) * Limstella: I will take your life and your essence. All for the sake of my master. (Defeat Quote) * Limstella: I am not human. This body and this heart are constructs. Yet, as is this sorrow. After Battle * Eliwood: That was a heated battle. * Hector: I thought it was going to go on forever... Phew... * Lyn: It's not finished yet. Nergal is waiting at the Dragon's Gate! * Nils: Nergal. He must pay!! * Eliwood: Before we go to the Dragon's Gate... Nils, if you don't mind, would you share your story with us? * Nils: Huh? * Eliwood: I won't force you to if you don't want to. * Nils: ......OK, I'll tell you. I want you all to know about me and Ninian. A millennium ago... Man chased dragonkind from the land, exiled us. We had no place to go... not on this world. So we used the Dragon's Gate to flee into another world. When we passed through this chasm in space and time, many of us were lost. Still, we endured the journey. We found humans there, too, but they were few in number. We had a few skirmishes, but at last, we found a home. We were stable there, happy, even. But some thought back on our former home, and when we did, his voice reached out to us. Ninian was a medium in the other world, an oracle of sorts. She sat at the Dragon Shrine. She held much power. We were in prayer at the shrine when it happened... We heard a voice calling to us from the Dragon's Gate. It was the voice of an old friend... We knew we weren't supposed to open the gate and return to this world. We had no idea that the owner of that voice was Nergal... * Eliwood: Nergal... * Nils: But something unexpected happened. When we opened the Dragon's Gate and traveled her again, we had lost almost all of our strength... The quintessence left within us was less even than that of an average human. In order to sustain ourselves, in order to breathe the air of this world, we took human form. We placed our energies within a dragonstone. But our dragonstone was taken...stolen. Nergal hoped to use it as a tool to summon other dragons. ...Until we escaped. We couldn't let our foolishness condemn our friends. Disguised as a dancer and a bard, we fled and wandered from country to country. That's when we first met Lady Lyndis, one year ago. * Lyn: That whole time... Nergal was after you? Why didn't you tell me? * Nils: You were so good to us. We didn't want to cause you any trouble. After we left Lyn at Caelin, we were captured again... ...We decided that the only way to escape was to cut short our own lives. That was when we met Lord Elbert. He was so strong, so kind... He knew what we were...and what we had done, and he never once condemned us. On the contrary, he tried to set us at ease with stories... Stories of his family, of his homeland. Ninian and I... We listened to his stories, and we grew to love his gentle wife and his son. Premonition... No, that is too strong a word, but we felt his son would be the one to save us. ...That's what we felt. That's why... That's why, Lord Eliwood! * Eliwood: ...... * Nils: I believe in you. Even though Ninian's gone, I will continue to protect you. I have to. That... That's Ninian's wish. It's our wish. Let's stop Nergal! You're the only one who can do it...... * Eliwood: Nils! * Hector: Let's do it! Eliwood!! * Lyn: He's right! It's too early to give up! I mean, we're still here! We're still alive!! * Eliwood: Everyone... You're right. My friends are here with me! There's no power on this earth stronger than that! Let's go! The Dragon's Gate awaits!! That's where we'll shatter Nergal's ambitions!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Game Script